(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eccentric wheel, and more particularly to an eccentric wheel of a bicycle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A bicycle having an eccentric wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,394 to Lin, filed Apr. 28, 1989, entitled "BICYCLE WITH AN ECCENTRIC REAR WHEEL". In this patent, a pinion is rotated in order to adjust the location of the wheel axle supported in a sleeve. However, the pinion is disposed between two plates and can not be easily rotated in such a tiny space, so that the wheel axle can not be easily adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional eccentric wheel of bicycles.